


Control

by slommy_log



Category: The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Maximum angst like you don’t understand, made up villan, maximum angst, the absolute amount of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slommy_log/pseuds/slommy_log
Summary: Max is on his own and he needs to get Sam back, when he finds him he’s acting a little weird, what will happen in the angst-I mean chaos that ensues?
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Kudos: 21





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS SO MUCH ANGST IN THIS PUPPY. 
> 
> :Trigger warnings:  
> •GORE  
> •TRAUMA  
> •MENTIONS OF PARENTAL NEGLECT

Max only turned his head for a moment, 2 minute and Sam was gone. He searched around frantically to find his lost partner. 

“He’s a 6-foot canine, how did he disappear so silently?” Max said worriedly. He knew the guy they were dealing with was very smart, he just didn’t know what he looked like. He felt the panic rising in his chest his husband was missing, and he had to find him.

“Sam? Saaaaaamm! Haha, really funny pal, you can come out now! You got me.” Max cried. Every second that passed filled the pool of dread in Max’s stomach a little more. ‘What do I do? Sams the smart one! I’m the violence guy!’ Max sat there thinking, he can call Sam! Wait. Neither of them have a phone.

The lagomorph sat thinking of what he should do. “I got it! The geek! She put tracking devices on us! She can help me find Sam!” He exclaimed, not knowing that the walls had ears.

———————-the geek——————————

Max rushed into the geeks lab, “Geek!” Max shouted. “What?” She turned around not looking amused, he expression quickly turning to worry upon noticing the absence of the large canine. “Where’s Sam? What happened?” The Geek Questioned. “I turned around and he was gone! Please help me find him! Didn’t you chip us? Find him! Hurry!” Max blurted. “Whoa! Slow down, I caught what you said but calm down! I’ll work as fast as I can.” The Geek said.

Max looked actually worried for once, that never happened often. The only other time that the geek knew if max being worried was when she and Sam got sick with the flu. He never really knew how to care for sick people, but he got them anything they wanted or needed. Max has a really strong immune system so he could take care of them and not really worry about himself.

“Here! It says he is here.” The geek pointed to a dot on a map. Max almost started running but the geek grabbed him before he could. “What are ya doing! I gotta go find Sam!” Max snapped. The Geek put something on his wrist. “Push the button if you need back up, I’ll have a team of people waiting to help you if you need it.” The geek assured.

“Thank you.” With that Max waisted no time is running to were the map said max was. He had already waisted 40 minutes on them trying to locate Sam, he didn’t want anything to happen to his lover.

—————like 30 mins later———————-

Max reached the location of where the map said Sam was, it was an empty alley way. Sams jacket, hat, and his locator chip were laying on the ground. There were a few drops of blood on the ground too, no doubt from them extracting the chip. 

A few drops of rain landed on the ground. How fitting. Max looked at Sams jacket and his hat. His smell. He could follow it. He grabbed Sams jacket and took a deep whiff of Sams smell, ink and cigars. Max grabbed Sams locator chip and jacket off the ground, slipping the locator chip in the pocket. Then Max grabbed Sams hat off the ground and put it on “I’m coming Sammy.”

—————-time skip————————

He followed the scent of Sam to a large, abandoned warehouse. He drew his gun and cautiously opened the door, he looked around, he was in a small room that looked like a worn out lobby, decaying from years of being left forgotten. 

Max looked at the only other door in the sad lobby and entered cautiously, ears perked in alertness to pick up any and all sounds. 

Max enters a large open room, shelves acting as hallways, they were very tall, not quite up to the ceiling. If the ceiling was about 50ft, he would say the shelves were about 30 ft.(Sorry if not very accurate)The old building creeks from years of no use, Max ignores these sound and listens for shuffling or foot steps. He hears a few, but there pretty far away, the acoustics of this place are messing with his hearing.

(This but with a bunch of shelves that block his view)

Max knew this old building, he used to come here to raise hell when he was younger. He brought Sam here a few times too. If he was correct there was to large open rooms, one filled with shelves and one that had nothing in it. They were only separated by a barrier of knocked over shelves, blocking the entry way to the other room, making them two rooms.

Max stalked along the shelves, looking for anyone that might hinder him from saving Sam. As max walked along the shelves memories resurfaced. Him being chaotic alone in this large place, sometimes he would even sleep here. His parents kind of neglected him most of the time, then he met Sam. He was so nice to him, and cared for him. Max fell in love right when he met him, his sweet voice, asking him ‘let’s be friends!’ Sam would always take in max if it was a particularly bad night at his house.

Max smiled at the memories, then focusing even more on saving his husband. Then he heard a voice cry out in pain. “Sam! Don’t worry, I’m coming.” Max whispered under his breath.

Max finally cleared the area with the shelves, no one, how weird. He moved on to the other room, blocked off only by shelves, he knew how to get over there though, he knew where the tunnel through the shelves were. 

As max finally reached the other side, he hid behind a shelf, gun in hand, he peaked around the corner and saw a guy holding a knife with a gun in his waistband, next to him was a tied up Sam, sitting in a chair.

Seeing his lover look so helpless made his blood boil, how DARE he do that to his Sam. They looked pretty much alone. Max took into account the crates and boxes scattered about the room, he knew this wouldn’t be as simple and one guy with a gun and a knife.

Max stepped out of his hiding place and held his gun up, pointing it at the guy next to Sam. “Well, the little bunny has finally decided to get his partner!” The man grinned.

“Give him back. Give me Sam.” Max snarled. The man giggled, holding a knife to Sam’s throat. “Now, let’s not be too hasty friend, shoot me and I still have time to put your friend here’s lights out.” The man taunted.

“I don’t have the same morals as Sam, I’ll put you out, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!” Max Fumed. If he hurt Sam, max was going to rip out his eyes and feed them to the guy. “Now now friend, you still won’t have you little doggy here if you do that, calm down bunny.” The man had a tone in his voice, it made max sick. 

“Don’t call me bunny, only Sam has that privilege.” Max seethed. The man only giggled his sick giggle, was this a game to him? “Alright then, dear lagomorph, if you really want me to, I’ll let him go. Have fun.” The man cackled. He cut the ropes holding Sam down and took the gag out of his mouth.

Sam stood up slowly, Max couldn’t see the expression on Sams face, he was too far away, and too happy to have Sam out of the chair to care. He took off running fast, on all fours to get to Sam faster. “Sam!” Max was ecstatic.

Max tried to jump into Sams arms, but was socked by them instead. Max landed with a thud Sams hat falling off his head and his jacket falling off his shoulders. He looked up at Sam with terror in his eyes. “S-Sam?” Max stuttered.

He finally got a good look at Sam, there was a cut on his forearm from when they removed his locator chip, and there was a sleek black collar around his throat with prongs poking into Sams neck in the front and a wire extending from the back to Sams head.

“What did you do to him?” Max’s voice dripping with venom as Sam towered over Max. “Oh, he listens to me. He such a good boy, right?” The man said, with that sick smile of his.

Max was infuriated, without thinking the kept up to attack the man, only to be grabbed by Sam, hard, and thrown into the wall, hard. Max looked down and noticed the thing that the geek gave him, he pressed the button, back up would be here soon, he just had to survive without hurting his beloved too bad.

Max got up from the floor, his rib was definitely broken, or at least cracked, he was going to help Sam, no matter how beaten or broken he got.

“Sam! Snap out of it! This isn’t you. I know it.” Max cries. Sam only looked to max with the intent to kill. Max trembled, he never expected he would ever see this side of Sam pointed at him. It reminded him of his parents, their harsh word echoing in his mind, ‘if I had never had you, I wouldn’t be so miserable! You Mistake!’.

Max shook these thoughts out of his head, he had to help Sam, there’s no time to remember his toxic parents. Max turned back towards Sam, maybe if he got that collar off of him he would be okay! Max tried to bite at the collar with his sharp teeth only to be scratched by Sam, his sharp nails tearing his skin. 

Max yelped, it hurt, a lot. Bleeding, but not incapacitated, he could still help Sam. “Sam, I know I normally show affection by hittin’ ya, but I won’t do it with intention to hurt ya! Please, snap out of it Sam!” Max pleaded. Sam didn’t respond, he just moved to continue fighting Max.

The man stood by, giggling and laughing at the fight.

Max was determined to help his husband. Max jumped for the collar again, Sam moved and snagged Max’s arm with his teeth. Max yelled out in pain, blood being drawn from how hard Sam was biting max. 

Sam let go when max, in desperation, socked Sam in the nose with his free hand. Max looked so sorry when Sam yelped when max hit him in the nose. Max looked at the twisted man, “what do you want? What are you getting from this?” Max pleaded. 

“I’m getting a good show! I thrive off the distress of others! This is entertaining!” The man started Cackling with enthusiasm. “You sad sick freak!” Max seethed.

While Max was distracted talking to that sick freak of a man, Sam got back on his feet and grabbed max and threw him in to a crate. The crate splintered and gave max a bunch of bruises and cuts, surprisingly no splinters, well not if the big piece of wood that was now shoved into Max’s lower abdomen counts. Max yanked the wood out with a Yelp of agony.

Max got up slowly and jumped at Sam again scratching him and biting him, just trying to get through to him, it was fair to say it wasn’t working. Sam through max off, max tumbled across the floor. Max looked up at where he scratched at and haw that his shirt was ripped and he was bleeding. Max felt extremely bad for doing that to him.

‘When is the backup gonna get here? I’m not gonna last much longer.’ Max thought. Max got up and made another attempt at the collar, Sam went to bite max again, this time snagging one of his sensitive ears, scratching him with his nails again on accident on his leg.

The scream of agony that max belted out made Sam wince and broke through the mind control for a second. Sams jaw let go of Max’s ear, and his knees buckled, the lagomorph and the canine falling to the floor. Sam looked over at max for the few second that he had his own thoughts again and saw the trembling bunny on his knees holding the bloody bite mark on his ear, face down, tears dripping off his face. “m-max?- Hrng-“ Sam said the mind control then taking back over.

The lagomorph let go of his bleeding ear and wiped away his tears of pain, now knowing that he could get through to Sam.

“You must have a closer relationship than I thought, ripping a hole in the mind control for only a second with a pained scream! That just makes this all the better!” The horrid man cackled.

Max stood up with a great struggle, the injuries were adding up, but his determination was iron strong. “s-Sam, please, I know you can break through it.” Max grunted.

Sam was struggling with the mind control for a minute, but the mind control won the battle. Sam lunged at the struggling lagomorph and scratched his side, pretty deep too, Sam only got Max’s side because Max made an effort to dodge it. The trembling lagomorph took this chance while Sam was still down from missing his swipe slightly and yanked the cord from the back of Sams head and cut the collar with his teeth. 

Before the mind control was completely gone Sam whacked Max away with his arm, sending max tumbling across the floor. Max looked up from where he lied and looked at Sam, seeing if his partner was coming to.

Max did it. He saved Sam, his husband. But the injuries were gaining on him. He was laying on his stomach, his side facing Sam.

Sam was regaining his control over his own actions, he lied there slowly coming back to reality. Max noticed that Sam opened his eyes and felt relief, as well as pain and exhaustion, the fight was intense.

———•Sam POV

‘Ugh, I feel horrible, what happened?’ Sam thought as he came to. Then he remembers, every thing looked very fuzzy, he couldn’t move anything, yet he felt everything moving, he certainly wasn’t doing that, it felt like he was fighting, he heard fuzzy sounds, it was like that for a while, then he heard a loud scream, and he tasted a hit of blood, but it felt like his mouth was full of the warm stuff.

He felt like he blacked out for a second. Then he could see, and feel, and move himself. He looked over and it was max, on his knees, holding his bleeding ear, he was so confused, why was max so hurt? Then everything went fuzzy again, he tried to fight against it but couldn’t. That the leads to now.

He sits up and looks around frantically. “M-max?” He said terrified of what was going on.

“h-here,” max squeaked out. He sounded so small, and frail. Sam whipped around to se where he heard max speak from, then he saw him. He looked like he was used a a punching bag, and a scratching post.

“Max!” Sam cried out. He scrambled over to the broken lagomorph, carefully picking him up and accessing what damage his body sustained. “Lil buddy, what happened to you?” Sam asked on the verge of tears. “D-doesn’t ma-tter -“ max coughs, some blood drops splattering out as he does.”- gasp - all that matters is your back, and okay.” Max mewled.

“W-what about y-you?” Sam faltered, he was now crying, the tears flowing down his face. “Oh, n-nothin’s killed me yet.” Max tried to laugh but ended up coughing again.

“Well this just might little buddy.” Sam said looking at max with a broken expression. “I don’t want to loose you max, -just stay awake, okay, I’ll get you out of here.” Sam promised.

“It’s o-okay Sam backups on their way.” Max said while he weakly lifted his hand, showing the device the Geek gave him. “Alright, just don’t close your eyes, please max.” Sam pleaded. 

The psychotic man watched the whole scene unfold. “Awww, I guess the fun’s over, huh.” Sam whipped his head around the look at the monster who made this all happen. “Guess my mind control wasn’t as strong as I thought. Oh well!” He chuckled. 

“What are you talking about? Mind control?” Sam asked. “Well yes. I thought you knew. You did that.” The man smiled contently, gesturing to max, who was breathing weakly in his arms trying to keep his eyes open. 

“What?” Sam asked under his breath. “S-Sammy,-“ Max lifted a weak arm to Sams face, Sam moving to look at the weak lagomorph. “-Its okay, I know it wasn’t you.” Max weakly smiled his toothy smile at Sam.

“I-I did this to you?” Sam sobbed. He looked back over to the man, the man only pointed at the ripped collar and wire on the ground. “Don’t feel too bad puppy, it was very amusing to watch you try to rip him apart. They way he screamed out as you sank your teeth into his widow bunny ears was music to mine.” The man reminisced.

“Sam, I forgive ya buddy, it wasn’t you pal. I love you, and I will never stop l-lovin  
y-a..” max was drifting off. His breathing was becoming more and more shallow. Sam then became painfully aware of the amount of Max’s blood that was on him.

Then some shelves are moved and the once tiny entrance hole was now made a big entry way and the backup was there. Sams mental state was crashing, max was dying, he can’t handle this. It’s all too loud.

The crazed maniac shoots at the pair, “If I’m going down, I’m taking bunny boy with me!” The maniac shrieks. Sam catches his words and blocks the shot from killing the barely breathing max, the bullet entered Sams shoulder, and he yelled out. The paramedics rush in had help him and Max to the ambulance, Sam would not let go of max. When they got to the ambulance Sam gave them max and stood there a broken expression on his face. He wanted to ride in the ambulance with max but was forced to ride in a separate ambulance after being sedated.

———•Third person

The team catches the maniac right after he shoots the gun, so that loose end is all tied up. Max wasn’t doing good, he was dying. Max flatlined 2 times on the way to the hospital. Sam was out cold, and remains so for 2 days. All the stress on his body and mind drained his energy, being mind controlled and almost loosing your husband takes its toll.

Max was hooked up to machines that would keep him alive after they had to go into surgery for his broken rib. That warehouse was filthy, so they cleaned him up, and removed extra wood pieces from where he was impaled. He lost so much blood, they did a blood transfusion and gave him painkillers.

——-•Sam POV

Sam wakes up to the sound of beeping, ‘what happened?’ He thought. Then it all came back to him. “MAX! MAX! WHERE ARE YA LITTLE BUDDY!” He yells. The heart monitor going crazy as he panics, searching for max. He tried to get out of be but is held down by some wires, he yells them off and attempts to take a run for the door. Several nurses rush in and try to calm him down. “Max! Where is max! I need to see him! I need to tell him how sorry I am!” Sam rambles.

“Sir, I need you to calm down, you are going to hurt your self! He is in the other room!” The head of the nurses says. Sam stood thrashing and trying to get away to find max after hearing that he was in the next room.

“Can I see him?” Sam pleaded, he looked like a kicked puppy. “After we check you, you ruled the IV off. Sam sat down so they could make sure he was okay. After they fix his sling and make sure he didn’t mess anything up through his thrashing he is cleared to visit max.

Sam took a deep breath before being taken into the room by a nurse, his heart dropped at what he saw.

Max was laying in the hospital bed bandages all over, some of them having some blood on them, max was also hooked up to a respirator and an IV. The heart monitor monitoring his heart rate beeping steadily. The Geek was sitting at his bedside. 

The geek seems to take notice of Sam entering because she looks over at him. Sam sits next to The Geek and they both look at Max. “What happened?” The Geek asked sadly.

Sam hesitantly told her everything he knew, tearing up at the part where he said he did it under mind control. “Oh, Sam.” The Geek says sadly, she hugs him to try to make the canine feel better. “It wasn’t you, you were being controlled, it’s not your fault Sam.” The Geek reassures.

Sam only starts sobbing hugging The Geek back as he sobs into her shoulder. They spent an hour like that, the geek holding Sam, Sam eventually stoped crying. 

“Aww, how sweet.” Max rasped, voice straining because of how long he slept. Sams head snapped up, his tail wagging. He starts crying again. “Oh Max!” Sam goes to hug him but stops himself because of all the injuries littering his body. 

“I’msosorry,Ididn’tknowwhatIwasdoing,andwhenIrealizedItriestofightitbuticouldnt and-and-“ Sam rambles an incoherent sentence filled with sobs and apologies. Sam was a sobbing mess. (At some point the geek left to give them some alone time together)

“hey, hey, calm down. I know, I think. What are you blabberin on about?” Max asked, clearly confused.

“-sniff- m-max I’m so glad your still alive! You got so still in my arms *sob* a-and-and your breath on my arm was barely there!”sam sobbed out. “Oh, Sam, I’m just glad your okay. Does your back hurt, I scratched ya pretty bad there.” Max said

“I nearly killed you and your worried about me? You surprise me sometimes.” Sam said. “I was really worried about ya Sam, I just turned around for a minute, just a minute and ya were gone, ya just weren’t there anymore, I was so scared about the possibilities of what coulda happened to ya. Imagine my terror when I come to find out this guys a looney! I don’t know what he did to ya before I got there an-“ max got cut off by Sam shushing him with his finger at Max’s mouth. The poor guy was tearing up and shaking, the blips on the heart monitor got faster too. Sam had never seen him look so vulnerable.

“I’m okay, I’m here, it’s okay now.” Sam reassured him. Max just grabbed Sam’s hand from his mouth with both hands and nuzzles his face into it still gently holding it. Sam reaches over with his other hand and hold trembling Max’s face.

“I love you max, and I will try my absolute darnedest to make sure you never loose me, and I never hurt you again. And that’s a promise.” Sam promises.

Max just looks up at him and takes one hand off Sams hand and extends his pinky. Sam wordlessly takes one hand from Max’s face and links his giant pinky the best he can with Max’s smaller pinky.

————time skip——- their going home

“Are ya sure your comfortable little buddy?” Sam asks max for the millionth time. Max was set up in the desoto ready to go home.

“For the millionth time, yes Sam yes. I’m okay, I’m comfortable, nothing hurts!” Max huffed. He knows he means well, but he’s getting tired of Sam acting like he’s gonna die at any moment. Yes he is still recovering, there’s still some bandages on the wounds that were deeper, but he’s ok.

“Sorry pal, I’m just worried about ya.” Sam whimpered. Max looked over at him, oh what was he gonna do with his big softy. Max sighs and extends his and to hold Sams. 

Sam smiles and accepts his offer to hold hands, Max smiles as well. “Let’s go sam, if I have to sit and smell hand sanitizer any longer I’ll go insane.” Sam Quipped. 

“Alright little buddy.” Sam said. The car ride home was spent in comfortable silence. Once they got home Sam insisted that he carried max to the couch. Max only agreed because the look that Sam gave max reminded him of the look from that night, when Sam looked at him after being told he was the one who hurt him.

Sam put max down on the couch and went to go to the kitchen, max grabbed Sams arm and gave him a pleading look. “Max I’m just going to go to the kitchen, thought you might like a popsicle.” Sam explained. Ever since the whole fiasco max didn’t like it when Sam was out of his sight, in the hospital the second time he woke up and Sam wasn’t with him he nearly had a panic attack.

Sam went to the kitchen as quickly as possible and hurried back to max. He sat down beside him and Sam handed him his popsicle. Max tried to crawl onto Sams lap but his rib was still healing so he winced when he belt the pain in his rib and almost fell off. Sam caught max when he first started to slip off his lap.

“Good thing I caught you little buddy, falling on the floor would have hurt a ton.” Sam said. “Yea, it woulda hurt real bad.” Max replied. Sam maneuvered max into a more comfortable position on his chest, without hurting him.

After they finished their popsicles they fell asleep in the position they were in, max on Sams chest. The warm sunlight was soothing enough to bask in while they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all liked it 20 kudos and I’ll do alternate ways the fight could have gone, maybe even one where no one gets hurt, but it depends.


End file.
